Demon Girlfriend
by Soda-Snuggles
Summary: After the song Demon Girlfriend by Rin Kagamine. Rin x Len, Don't like don't read. R&R!


"Well?" spat a short haired blonde girl, a few inches shorter then myself, as she crossed her arms, looking furious yet again.  
>"O-Oh, I just realized..." I studdered, before being cut off.<br>"You _just_ noticed? What kind of boyfriend are you? You should notice if I do something new like put on a new shade of eye shadow! I do it for you! The least you could do is notice sooner! Are you saying I'm not cute?" She raged, her expression making her look fearsome and ready to eat me. This is Rin- my girlfriend, and she is a demon...but I still love her anyway.  
>"S-sorry," I spoke with my face slightly reddening, looking at her with a gentle expression. She sighed exasperatedly. "That cute embarrassed face you make is getting old," she sighed before hugging me around the neck, her body warm against mine. "But I still love it,"<br>I smile at her and take her hand as we continued our peaceful -yes, _peaceful_- walk through the park. We stopped at the ice cream stand, and I turn my head to her and smile gently. "Chocolate, right?" I asked, but as soon as I did, regret it.  
>She glared at me, her eyes seeming to glow -and not in the good way this time- as she grabbed my collar and shook me around like a rag doll. "You should know the flavor of ice cream I like! You shouldn't have to ask! You should know me better then that!" She yelled, venom dripping from her voice. The world around me looked like it was spinning, but I'm pretty sure the guy at the ice cream stand was looking very worried. Once she stopped she looked away from me and pouted -wow she was adorable when she wasn't evil- I gently brush my hand against her cheek to brush away stray hair from her face, and give her my famous gentle smile that melts away her anger. She blushed but didn't meet my eye. "I'm not happy," she pouted before she looked at me with a slightly red face and hugged me.<br>"That gentle smile you give everyone is over used," she muttered, and I lean down and gently kissed her forehead before walking over to the ice cream stand and paying for the ice cream. When I returned, I returned with only one cone of chocolate ice cream. I could slowly see her face get red with anger, but before she protested, I put my finger to her lip to silence her. "I got one so we could share, Rin," I cooed, making her blush.  
>As we were nearing the end of our walk, I noticed a girl that bumped into me had dropped something. I picked it up and called out "Uh, excuse me, miss? You dropped this!" The girl turned around and smiled, as she took it from my open hand. "Thank you, dear," said the short haired brunette as she patted my head and walked away. I turned around to only see a hand come clean across my face, leaving a red mark on my cheek. Stunned, I looked to see Rin, her expression anger, and something else- was it jealousy?<br>"Len, you idiot! Are you stupid? That girl just rudely bumped into you and you're going to be _nice_ to her? That cute magic of yours is only for me, or I'll hit you harder, got it?" she yelled, causing a few bystanders to stop and whisper among themselves. I blushed a bit in embarrassment, which only seemed to make her more mad. "If you hate me, just say so already! You do like me, right? And say it clearly! Who's more important, me or that girl?" She was screaming at this point, causing more people to crowd, a small tear streaming off her face. My reaction- I quickly hold her close to me, in a tight hug, as if letting her go meant I would lose her -and with how angry she is now I just might- and look at her, my face gentle. She hugs me tightly, a small sob escaping her adorable lips, sounding as if a small animal had lost it's mother. I smile and stroke her hair to calm her down.  
>"I'm sorry," I cooed, brushing my fingers gently against her cheek. She wasn't crying anymore, and she looked at me as if she'd been love struck. I smile genuinely at her. "So...Lets get married!" I chant, as if I had just won the lottery. The crowd around us smiled and went "awww" as Rin's face blushed furiously, her face turned a whole new shade of red, before she stomped her foot aggressively on the ground. "I'm not impressed!" She shouted, causing the group of people around us to disperse, and me to chuckle warmly. This is Rin- My demon girlfriend, and I like it that way.<p> 


End file.
